


P.S. I love you

by Azura_lights_18



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Season 3 Finale rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura_lights_18/pseuds/Azura_lights_18
Summary: She turned around and he could see that fire in her face again, “Well, you’ve seen me. Is there anything you want to say to me?”“I- I” I’m madly in love with you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. “I-uh, brought your pen back?”She huffed a laugh and crossed her arms over her chest, “Well, where is it then?”The one where Anne catches Gilbert leaving the letter and no misunderstandings happen because of it
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 193
Collections: anne with an e





	P.S. I love you

**Author's Note:**

> My heart couldn't take all the angst from the last episode so I rewrote it.

  
Dear Anne,  
Since we are parting ways… perhaps forever, I feel I must unburden my heart. You are the fond object of my affection and desire. You are the sole keeper of the key to my heart. Please do not be alarmed, I do not expect your favour. But I can’t in good conscience not reveal myself. I’m not engaged. Nor will I be… unless, it is to you Anne. My Anne with an E. it always has been and always will be… you.  
With love, Gilbert.  
P.S. Thanks for the pen, Good luck at Queens.  


Gilbert carefully folded the paper which held his confession.He stroked the paper before writing her name on the front. He capped the pen before smiling softly at it. After turning away from the kitchen table, he stepped towards the back door. It groaned open, and a gust of cold wind caressed his reddened cheeks. He paused on the door jamb. Maybe he should leave his letter somewhere safer.

He let the door swing closed and grabbed his letter and her pen. Turning in a circle, he headed further into the house. Carefully making his way through the house, he headed up the stairs, only knowing where to go because of Anne’s constant descriptions of her wonderful home in Green Gables.

The wooden stairs creaked under his heavy footfalls. Finally, he stood before Anne’s door. He breathed shallowly before pushing her heavy door open slowly.

A small laugh escaped him as he looked around her room. It was so positively Anne that he could barely breathe. The dreamcatcher resting against her mirror, her collections of leaves and berries and twigs that she would find on her daily travels, a bowl of seashells and reams of paper full of her stories. Full of her beautiful handwriting, scribbles and doodles, her mind laid bare for the world to admire.

Gilbert thought carefully about where to rest his note- well more like a letter. He decided against the bed, for he knew she liked to throw herself at it in anguish and landed on her dresser. Finding its place to his satisfaction, he turned to leave.

In the distance he could hear a cart come to a halt outside the house. He stumbled out of her room and came crashing down the stairs, running straight into her.

He couldn’t help but stare straight into her big blue eyes. Her mouth opened and closed quickly, but no sounds emerged. The door opened again, and he distantly realises that both Marilla and Matthew are standing in the doorway.

“Why hello there, Gilbert my boy, what on Earth are you doing here? How’s Bash and the baby?” Matthew asks. The question brings Gilbert back to himself and he breaks the staring contest with Anne.

“Bash and Dellie are good. I actually came here to see Anne, though. I was hoping to see her before she left for Queens.” Gilbert replied, dragging his hat off of his head and pulling at it between his hands.

“Well then, Matthew and I will leave you to it. We… we have to tend to Prejudice, don’t we Matthew.” Marilla said, shooing him outside and slamming the door shut behind them. Gilbert watched as Matthew grumbled and Marilla slapped him on the shoulder.

Gilbert’s gaze returned to Anne, who still hadn’t said anything. “Hello, Anne.”

Anne roused, her face shifting into an angry gaze. “Hello, Gilbert.” She brushed past him and walked into the kitchen. His smile quickly turned into a frown. 

He followed her into the kitchen not really knowing how to continue the conversation.

She had her back to him and was busy filling a kettle. She rummaged around in the pots until she found the tea leaves, pouring them in and setting the kettle on the fire burner.

“Bash really is doing well, considering. His mother has just arrived, which even though they are constantly fighting, she-”

“Why are you here Gilbert?” Anne interrupted with a resigned sigh. Her hand slammed on the counter, but she refused to turn around to face him.

“Well, like I said before, I wanted to see you before you left for Queens.” His hands started to pull at his hat again. At this rate, he was sure to have put a hole in it before the end of this conversation.

She turned around and he could see that fire in her face again, “Well, you’ve seen me. Is there anything you want to say to me?”

“I- I” _I’m madly in love with you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life._ “I-uh, brought your pen back?”

She huffed a laugh and crossed her arms over her chest, “Well, where is it then?” 

Gilbert reached for his trouser pocket before realising that he had left it upstairs with his note. _Oh my god! The letter!_ He had completely forgotten about the letter he had written for her. The one where he professed his deepest and truest feelings for her. He couldn’t be here when she found it.

“Uh. I left it upstairs with a note. You know, because I thought I wouldn’t get to see you.” He tried to explain, without tugging at his hat too much.

She scoffed and shook her head, “Couldn’t tell me in person? I KNEW you read my note. I can’t believe you weren’t going to say anything to me!”

She turned, her braids swinging wildly as she stormed up the stairs to her room. Gilbert paused in shock.

“What note?” he muttered, before running after her.

He caught up to her, just as she seized up his letter, “What note?” he asked again.

She turned to him, “The one I left the other day? I met Mrs Lacroix and she told me you had already head out for the day, but I couldn’t wait to tell you my feelings. Aunt Jo told me that when my heart was ready it would tell my head. Marilla told me that I should tell you even if you didn’t feel the same, she didn’t want me to regret not trying like she once did. But maybe I shouldn’t have even bothered.”

Her anger filled rant turned into a quiet nervous mumble as all the rage flew out of her.

Gilbert shook his head before stepping closer to her, “Anne. I didn’t get a note!”

She looked up at him confused. “But. You brought the pen! I told you to bring the pen in my note.”

“I only brought the pen because I found it with my stuff. What did your note say?”

She blushed, the red slowly creeping up her neck and blooming over her cheeks. She looked down and didn’t say anything. Instead she opened his letter to her. 

Gilbert flushed. For what felt like an eternity, she stood there, silently reading over the letter where Gilbert poured his heart and soul.

Finally, she looked up and he breathed in sharply. He hadn’t realised he was holding his breath until he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. 

“Anne? Are you oka-” he started to say, before she ran at him. He was pulled into a kiss and for a second he froze before melting and gripping her waist.

He couldn’t believe it. Anne’s soft lips were pressed to his own. He shifted his arm so one was pulling her tighter towards him and the other was caressing her cheek. She tightened her grip on his lapels, almost like she was scared he was going to disappear if she let go.

They shared the embrace for as long as they dared. He pulled away first; he couldn’t breathe. His chest was tight with the love he felt for her.

“Yes!” “What was in your note?” they both blurted at the same time. Anne couldn’t help the giggle that erupted out of her and Gilbert rested his forehead against hers.

He swallowed his laugh and asked again, “what was in your note?”

Anne sighed, “well, it wasn’t as eloquent as yours but the gist of it was… I love you. I love you with all my heart and I never wish to part from you. So, my answer is yes.”

Gilbert beamed, “Yes? You wish to marry me too?” Gilbert was so thrilled that he couldn’t help himself. He surged forward and captured her lips in his. 

He wasn’t sure what the future held for them both, but he knew that with Anne by his side, he could face anything the world threw at him.


End file.
